L'équation chimique
by Rin nakano
Summary: [Songfic  Slash HPDM  OS] Quand la frustration devient trop grande, que les sentiments deviennent impossibe à refouler, la chimie peut se mêtre en marche toute seule, et les molécules s'attirer à l'encontre de leurs propriétaires...


**Titre:** L'équation chimique

**Disclamer:** comme d'hab, JK elle prend tout, et elle laisse rien aux fanficeuse, ro . Donc moi ya rien qui m'apartiens :/

**Auteur:** Rin

**Musique:** _l'équation chimique - ...anabase_

**Résumé: **Songfic / Slash HPDM / OS Quand la frustration devient trop grande, que les sentiments deviennent impossibe à refouler, la chimie peut se mêtre en marche toute seule, et les molécules s'attirer à l'encontre de leurs propriétaires...

**Notes: **P'tite dédicace à toutes mes slasheuz', et plus particulièrement à Nan-chan et Wynwyn chérie que j'espère voir bientôt dans notre belle ville de Paris :3**  
**

* * *

_Comme un reflet,_

_je me vois quand tu es là._

_J'avoue que j'ai,_

_l'impression d'être toi._

Nous ne nous ressemblons pas. A vrai dire, nous somme même completement opposé, comme deux antithèses, le feu et la glace, le blond et le brun, deux rivaux... Tu es ma némésis, la raison de tous mes maux, et pourtant...

Pourtant il y a des moment ou j'ai l'impression que nous nous ressemblons plus qu'on ne veut bien l'avouer. Notre entêtetement surtout, et la violence dont nous sommes tous les deux capable quand on touche a quelque chose qui nous est chère. Peut être est-ce pour ca que je n'ai jamais vraiment touché aux choses auxquel tu tiens réellement, je crois bien que tu me fait peur... Après tout n'es-tu pas le survivant? Destiné à terasser la personne la plus puissante du monde? Comment un simple lycéen tel que moi peut espèrer te vaincre? Que tu remarque mon existence est déjà énorme, je devrais être insignifiant a tes yeux... Alors pour garder cette "place" dans ta vie, pour que tu ne m'oublie pas, pour que le grand Harry Potter me remarque, je continue à tout faire pour que tu me détestes, à tout faire pour me persuader que je te déteste...

_On s'est tellement mélangé,_

_j'y peut rien c'est comme ca._

_J'ai attrapé des mollécules de toi_.

A force de bataille, de joutes verbales, de confrontations, de competitons, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre en commencant par nos faiblesses, à un rythme différent des gens "normaux", mais désormait je peux me vanter d'être la personne qui te connait le mieu après Granger et la Belette. Oui je connais tant de choses sur toi, Harry Potter, que je pense que tu déteint même un peu sur moi...

_Je touche ce que tu sens,_

_je souffre de tes maux._

_Y'a pas de distance entre ton corps,_

_et ma peaux._

J'aimerais me convaincre que tous ca n'est pas vrai. Que je ne rêve pas de ton corps contre ma peau chaque nuit, que je suis heureux de te faire soufrir... Mais c'est de plus en plus dur, tu sais? Parceque quand je vois tes yeux se voiler, ton sourire disparaitre, je me sens vide. J'aime ton sourire, Harry, et j'aime murmurer ton prénom chaque nuit au creux de l'oreiller... Mais je perdrait ma place, si je cessais de te hair. Je ne serais plus rien pour toi, si je te "fou enfin la paix". Il est trop tard pour que nous soyons amis, et bien trop tard pour que nous soyons amants...

_Si tu es l'envers de moi,_

_si tu es ma réplique._

_C'est que nous sommes le résultat,_

_d'une equation chimique._

Pourquoi quand je passe près de toi, mon corps semble te réclamer? Comme un aimant, j'ai envi de meler mes doigts aux tiens, sentir ton gout dans ma bouche, tes cheveux caresser mon visage, ton souffle me chatouiller la nuque... Comme dans un miroir renvoyant mon reflet opposé, nos geste se ressemblent dans nos batailles, mais jamais ne semblent se rejoindre. Il y a de l'alchimie entre nous, c'est indéniable, mais n'est pas due au courant de haine que nous --ou du moins j'essaie -- entretenons? Je me surprends à espérer le contraire...

**o0†0o**

_Si tu es l'envers de moi,_

_si tu es ma réplique._

_C'est que nous sommes le résultat,_

_d'une equation chimique_.

Draco... Je crois que je n'en peux plus! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ca commence comme ça? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ca _reste_ comme ca? Maintenant il est trop tard... J'aimerais me dire que malgré tout ce qui nous oppose, il reste un espoir. Que nous somme comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, opposé, différent, mais compatible, fait pour s'unir... Oui j'aimerais, mais cela restera surement un désir refoulé, car tu me hais, et quand nous nous rencontrons, je sens des étincelles de haines crépiter autour de nous. Même si je ne te déteste plus... La haine est comme l'amour, ca ne se commande pas!

_Il y a tes mollécules dans mon sang qui s'agitent,_

_comme les particulent d'un courant électrique._

_Tu es mon addiction,_

_l'anticorps quand je suis mal._

_Nous sommes la solution d'un mélange vicéral._

Que serais-je sans toi maintenant? Serais-ce mieux que tout cela cesse? Mettre fin à cette guerre stupide et infantile serait un jeu d'enfant, mais c'est trop tard pour que nous soons amis, trop tard pour que nous soyons _plus_ qu'amis, alors à quoi bon? Là au moins je peux espérer te toucher, je peux parfois laisser mes mains s'égarer lors de combat à mains nues, ton souffle s'approcher de mon visage, ton odeur m'enivrer à me rendre saoul... Dans ces moments là mon sang bouillone, tout mon corps est en alerte, ressentant chaque molécule de ta peau entrant en contact avec moi. Il m'est de plus en plus difficile d'éviter tes coups, trop absorber par mes propres sensations, mais est-ce un rêve quand j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont moins brutaux, moins fort? Comme si tu craignait de me blesser... Non, je ne dois pas prendre mes désirs pour des réalités! Pourtant, bien que tu restes la personne responsable de la plupart de mes malheurs, tu es aussi celle la plus à même de les faires disparaitre. Dans ta bouche, même la pire des insultes résonne en moi comme une déclaration d'amour, et ta voix m'obsède à en perdre la raison.

_Je touche ce que tu sens,_

_je souffre de tes maux._

_Y'a pas de distance entre ton corps,_

_et ma peaux._

Tu es à nouveau face à moi, et comme à chaque fois, tes yeux perdent de leur éclats pour briller encore plus fort. Je m'y perd comme dans un océan, ciel gris anonciateur de pluie... Oh Draco, si tu savais comme j'aime la pluie désormait! Comme j'aime tout ce qui peut te ressembler de près ou de loin... J'ai été jusqu'a manger de le glace jusqu'à l'indigestion, car elle est à m'image de ton coeur: froide, délicieuse, fondante, appétissante... Et comme une glace, je rêve de dévorer ton corps, faire fondre ses remparts jusqu'a voir l'être tendre et sensible que tu cache. Car prétendre ne pas le voir, prétendre ne pas remarquer ce masque sur ton visage serait encore me mentir. Je suis courageux parait-il, alors peut etre devrais-je mettre fin à tout ça, peut être devrais-je tout t'avouer? Mais c'était déjà tellement dur de me l'avouer à moi même.

Tu t'approche, et je rêve à nouveau de nos peaux qui se touchent, de nos langues qui se cherchent, de nos soufflent qui se mêlent, nos mains qui se joingnent, nos doigts qui s'entremêlent.

_Si tu es l'envers de moi,_

_si tu es ma réplique._

_C'est que nous sommes le résultat,_

_d'une equation chimique._

_Si tu es l'envers de moi,_

_si tu es ma réplique._

_C'est que nous sommes le résultat,_

_d'une equation chimique._

**o0†0o**

L'atmosphère devient tendu, et ce qu'aucun d'eux ne semblent avoir remarqués, c'est que la tension à changer. Elle n'est plus la même qu'au début, elle est devenu plus sexuelle, plus sentimentale. Leurs yeux ne brillent pas de haine, mais d'un désir refoulé, de sentiments trop longtemps ignorés. Ils veulent se frapper dans un espoirs de pouvoir se toucher, mais c'est aujourd'hui que tout va déraper. Le point qui se lève ne peut atteindre le visage, et va se perdre un peu plus haut, dans une tignasse de cheveux. La bouche profférant tant d'insultes désagréable se retrouve happé pour un baiser fougueux. Leur mains se caressent, dévoilant toute ces nuit de rêve inachevé, leurs gouts se mêlent jusqu'a ne plus distinguer quel langue appartient à qui, et leur souffle saccadé montre toute la frustration accumulé. Les gestes impatients se font plus doux lorsque chacun comprend que l'autre ne partira pas. Ils ne sont pas seuls, mais peut importe. Cela fait si longtemps que leur coeur saigne, qu'ils se cherchent l'un l'autre, comme un puzzle qui malgré qu'il n'ait que deux pièces était le plus difficiles et magnifique de tous...

* * *

** Fini :D Bien? Nul? Ya des fautes? Trop cour? Je continue d'écrire d'autres fics ou je stop le masacre de suite? ya qu'un moyen dme dire tout ca, review! 3**


End file.
